When you were Gone
by SWinchestersGirl
Summary: It Begins with the four months Dean was dead and what Sam did, along with an OC.


Okay So here it is guys, my friends from Facebook! the italics is flashbacks! :) hope you like it. suggestions thoughts ideas... since im on a writer block LOL to EVERYONE else! hope you like it tooo. it prboably does have grammer issues hopefully you can forgive me! love ya guys xoxoxo ohhh and it's got an OC all my stories have an OC!

_"Quinn." Dean said from the doorway, hints of sadness reflecting though the serious face he was trying to hold together. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" _

_"Sure." Quinn said, wrapping her long slim fingers around the white coffee mug. From the look on Dean's face, Quinn figured it was either about what was going to happen in about a week, or she read the thought wrong. As she exited the kitchen, the push door swayed back and forth behind her. "Look, Dean." she started, as soon as she came to a stop in front of him. She could tell this was hard for him and decided to take the lead. "You saved my life again, so if you don't make it back, I can help your brother out, make sure he's okay." Quinn finished, giving him a smile full of sincerity-the Winchester's have saved her life a few times, it's time to repay the favour. _

_Dean just stood there for a moment;, he hadn't expect that. Though that was just what he needed to say after he bites the dusk and goes down stairs to the pit. He didn't want to put the same burden on Quinn that his father did on him about making sure Sam was saved but he couldn't help but worry about his little brothers whereabouts." Thanks Quinn."_

_Quinn's smile turned sweetly as she looked up at Dean after taking a sip of her coffee and tired to lighten the mood. "Did you want some coffee? I just put a pot on."_

_Dean's face lit up with a half a grin, "Yeah, that would be great thanks." With that, Quinn turned around and headed back towards the little kitchen she owned._

_Dean sighed somewhat more relaxed, of course he'd still worry about Sammy, but there's nothing he can do about it, at least He's got Quinn there for him. Dean's green eyes followed as Quinn's ass swayed towards the kitchen and out of sight as the push door closed behind her. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he wouldn't mind getting to know Quinn a little more on a physical side, but he'd had a feeling she was more into his brother. He couldn't stop that, Well actually maybe he could, he was after all the better looking brother he's said a few times to Sam and grinned to himself as he headed into the kitchen. Quinn already had two more mugs out on the black granite countertops and was pouring the steaming liquid into two similar mugs to the one she had. _

_"What mission did you send Sam on, so that you could have this little talk with me?" she asked, adding sugar to the cup on the left._

_"Just to pack the stuff we needed ready for the next hunt." Dean replied, as he was handed the cup on the left, amazed Quinn remembered how he liked his coffee. black, with four sugars. Nodding a thanks towards her, he took a small sip._

_"Oh? So you've found another hunt already? Wow you boys don't waste anytime do you?" traces of a smirk lingering on her lips, even though she was somewhat disappointed they had to leave so soon._

_"I'd love to stay, but until I'm not breathing, we've got work to do" Dean said trying to make light of the situation. Quinn could feel the tension slowly build around the room and before it could get any worse, piped up saying_

_"How about breakfast? Bacon and eggs?" How could Dean say no to that?_

_Sam sighed, pushing his soft shaggy brown hair back from his face, as he shut the impala's trunk with ease. He had been searching for a way to get Dean out of his deal, hell he even shot a crossroads demon because of it. Still no luck and he was running out of time. Pushing through the front door of the little house they had been staying at for the past week and headed towards the kitchen. __**He's probably eating **__Sam thought as his boots tracked against the hardwood floor of the hallway._

_"You're just in time mister," Quinn announced as Sam pushed though to the kitchen door a small warm smile played on her lips as her blue-green eyes lighting up for a moment as Sam entered the room._

"_Thanks Quinn." Sam answered, giving her one of his famous puppy dog smiles as he took a seat across from Dean._

Quinn sighed, as she glanced over at the old hotel door. She couldn't sleep and hasn't been for awhile now. It's been three weeks, since she remembered the last time she saw Dean Winchester. Sam was a mess, Quinn remembered when Sam came back a few days later, but she already knew Dean didn't make it, without having anyone tell her. See Quinn wasn't your average girl. She was psychic and not by any demon blood either. Just a regular, passed down though the generations of women in her family psychic. She'd woken up from a terrible nightmare that day and that's when she realized it. That it wasn't just a nightmare, it had came true too. Dean Winchester was dead.

Chapter Two.

As soon as Quinn awoke, she noticed a warm strong arm around her waist. Her eyes darted next to her. She sighed relived, _at least he's back now. _She thought. Quinn just watched Sam sleeping for the few peaceful moments she had during the day. His shaggy hair lazily spread around his face. Quinn's eyes travelled down his body, noticing the devil's trap tattoo on his chest and softly traced along the lines-careful not to wake him-smiling a little to herself, enjoying the moment. The tattoo was nothing new to her, she'd seen it almost every other day, but her fascination for it never grew tiresome. Quinn slowly and quietly slid herself off the hotel bed and made her way towards the little kitchen they had. Her golden brown hair resting just below her shoulders. She was wearing a short nightie, that was light pink, with white laced trim. It was just long enough to cover the tops of her thighs along with having just enough cleavage to not be over the top. The touch of a warm soft kiss on her neck as with arms traveled around her waist, told her Sam was awake.

"Morning" he whispered, leaving another small butterfly kiss along her neck. Quinn had a hard time hating him, when he was being sweet. Actually she had a hard time hating him at all, at the most she would be annoyed or pissed. Quinn had known the Winchester boys for two years, so she knows what has been going on around and knows she would have looked out for Sam anyways , it's only been in the last three weeks that there relationship stepped up a notch.

_" Sam!" Quinn exclaimed surprisingly she knew he was coming, but that doesn't mean she's any less surprised to see him, and secretly she was hoping he would come, though she knew being happy to see him at this moment wasn't the best, but some did slip though._

_" Hey Quinn." Sam smiled warmly down at her-though the smile had hints of sadness along his lips. He was currently still wearing his black suit, with a white shirt underneath, having just come back from Dean's burial and didn't bother changing. Quinn stepped back to let him in, and closed the door after. Quinn couldn't resist the urge to give him a hug, besides he looked like he needed it. Sam didn't have to tell Quinn, Dean didn't make it. He knew she was Psychic, plus not having him here along with him was a dead give away-no pun intended._

"_How are you?" Quinn asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say as she pulled away, concern written all over her face._

"_I've been better thanks," Sam said, and realized that when Quinn hugged him, he liked the feel of her arms around him. Sam shook that thought away. He didn't need a relationship now. Not now when he was already obsessing over trying to find a way to get Dean back._

"_How long are you staying?" Quinn asked in hope to hear him say at least a few hours, but she knew better than that._

"_Not long, I have a few things to take care of later, maybe just a cup of coffee if that's alright with you?" Sam asked kindly. He wasn't exactly lying, he did have things to do, but Quinn didn't need to know they involved Dean._

_Quinn sighed, and bit her lip once before, debating with herself about what to do. There was a few ways she could keep an eye on Sam, she just needed to figure out the best one._

"_Sam, I'm going with you." Quinn said, looking him straight in the eyes, her face was dead serious._

_Sam blinked a few time to make sure he heard it right and then ran a hand though his hair before answering her._

"_Quinn, you can't I'm sorry, it's too dangerous." and I don't want to be responsible for someone else's death- he added to himself._

"_Sam, look-listen we both know that you're going to go find a way to bring Dean back." Quinn stated, and as soon has she did, Sam looked up at her, it wasn't hard to know what he was doing, he figured, but even easier when the girl he was talking to was psychic._

"_It's not cause I'm psychic either Sam, you should of all people know, that ever since Dean made that deal, you've been looking for a way to get him out. So what's stopping you now from trying even harder. At least if your going to go down that road, a psychic could come in handy."_

_Sam let out another sigh, contemplating on the idea, She was right. He knew it. Having a psychic might be more useful on tracking down Lilith and finding a way to get his brother out of Hell. Sam sighed, he knew that this was going to come and bite him in the ass later, but most things he did ended up that way and he just lost the one person he cared for the most._

"_Alright, you can come Quinn." Sam said, giving her the nicest smile he could muster up, and shoving his hands in his pockets._

'What time did you get in last night?" Quinn asked, like the needy girlfriend she didn't want to be.

"Around three in the morning, I didn't want to wake you."

"How did the hunt go?" Quinn asked, even though she knew he hadn't gone on one. He had been with Ruby again, exorcising demons and building up his power. She didn't bother bring it up with Sam. She didn't want to fight.

"It went good, a few spirits. Nothing I couldn't handle". He said, nuzzling her neck. "Smell's delicious babe."


End file.
